Terowongan Misterius
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Allies plus Malaysia dan Netherlands berkunjung ke villa milik Indo. Kini, di depan mereka terlihat sebuah terowongan. Terowongan? Jadi? Malaysia sang supir nekat menerobos. Tapi...apa yang terjadi...? First fic! Mohon bantuannya!


First fic, New author,be gentle…

Sorry kalo rada ancur,maklum new author (ngeles) maaf kalo ini cerita gak serem. Maaf ya…

Ini karena keganggu dengan UUB yang ngeselin banget.

Note:

-Indonesia Angga

-Malaysia : Arya

-Netherlands: William

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan semua isinya milik Hidekazu himaruya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Enjoy (^-^)

Hujan turun semakin menyambar di sertai bunyi yang memperlambat laju mobil dan Arya semakin berkonsentrasi memperhatikan jalan di depannya sementara Arthur yang duduk sebelahnya sudah tertidur. arthur,ivan,william,arya, yao dan francis di undang oleh angga untuk bermain ke vila milik angga dan mengetahui arah jalan menuju ke sana hanya arya serta william karena mereka sudah pernah kesana. ivan merangkul yao yang sudah kedinginan. william dan arya memerhatikan jalanan yang sekarang mulai tertutup kabut dan francis keadaannya sama seperti arthur.

Air hujan yang tercurah luar biasa deras cukup mengganggu pandangan alfred yang sedang mengemudi,melintasi jalan bercabang di semata ia tetap mengambil jalan lurus."eh pala tulip…lo yakin ini jalannya? Lo juga yakin gak lay,ini jalannya?"tanya alfred tak yakin."enak aja lo,alpret! Nama gue tuh WILLIAM bukan pala tulip dan gue yakin ini jalannya,gue dah di ajak ama angga berkali-kali ye!"protes william."gue yakin 100% ini jalan bener tau dan jangan seenaknya aja lo manggil gue 'lay' yang alay kan si indon bukan gue!"protes arya yang merasa di ejek oleh alfred."iya…iya…dan kalian wajib inget kalo nama HERO itu ALFRED bukan ALPRET!"kata alfred yang di susul dengan ketawa ala hero-nya."gue yakin kita pasti tiba di trigan agak terlambat dari pasti cemas nungguin kita…" tambah william yang sedang mengirim sms ke angga."lebih baik terlambat daripada celaka,aru…hei alfred matiin ac-nya,aru…gue kedinginan nih,aru…" kata yao yang sudah menggigil di pelukan ivan."yao pakai sebagian syalku saja,da~"kata ivan sambil memakaikan setengah syalnya kepada yao."terima kasih,aru…"kata yao sambil merapatkan syal.

Petir meledak lagi dan sempat membuat keadaan di mobil itu mulai hening lagi serta membuat dua orang yang tertidur pulas bangun."hei…gantian dong nyetirnya…HERO juga butuh istirahat nih…iggy sekarang giliranmu."

kata alfred sambil menghentikan laju yang baru terbangun langsung keluar dan menuju kursi kemudi sementara alfred duduk di tempat arthur tadi lalu dengan cepat ia tertidur."dasar tukang molor…ngaku HERO tapi kalo tidur cepet banget dah gitu penaku-pfffttt…"sebelum arya menyelesaikan kalimatnya,mulut arya di sumpel pake scone milik arthur oleh alfred yang duduk di depannya entah bagaimana scone itu dapat masuk kedalam mulut arya tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik mulut menyalakan lampu darurat dan lampu kabut sekaligus karena suasana semakin gelap sementara hujan masih menggila begitupula hari sudah melampaui jalan semakin tidak bersahabat,arthur harus ekstra hati-hati agar mobilnya tidak masuk kubangan."seingatku jalannya tidak seburuk ini…"kata william."itu karena kamu udah tua…dah gitu kenapa angga mau pacaran sama om-om pedofhil kayak lu ya?"ejek arya yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari william."HEH CEBOL!NGESELIN AMAT SIH LU!"kata william yang sudah menyiapkan tonjokannya tapi sudah di tahan oleh francis."JANGAN PANGGIL GUE CEBOL! DASAR PALA TULIP!"bentak arya lalu ia ingin memukul william tapi langsung di tahan oleh ivan dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba arthur mengerem mobil secara mendadak sehingga membuat mereka semua diam dan ada yang terpentok kaca atau jok di depannya."oy alis tebal! kalo ngerem jangan dadakan dong!"protes william sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jok depan.

"iggy…kok berhenti mendadak sih? kan aku jadi bangun…padahal jiminy enak banget loh lagi ngerate M sama kamu…"kata alfred sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya."GIT! Itu ada portal kayu tau!"kata arthur yang mukanya memerah karena mendengar perkataan alfred melihat ke depan,melalui sela-sela sapuan wiper yang mengayun telah sampai di dekat terowongan,di depannya ada portal kayu yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke dalam terowongan."hei william…apa kita harus bayar distribusi untuk masuk?"tanya arthur tapi william menggeleng. "bagaimana kalau aku dan francis memeriksanya sebentar…"kata arya yang mengambil payung lalu turun dari mobil bersama berdua berjalan mendekati portal kayu itu dan hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Untunglah,sorot lampu mobil cukup menerangi dan mereka melihat papan pengumuman yang terpampang di portal kayu itu.

SEDANG DALAM PERBAIKAN

DILARANG MELINTASI TEROWONGAN

"Sial!"kata arya sambil menghentakkan kakinya sehingga air hujan yang menggenang terciprat."jadi bagaimana?"tanya francis kepada arya yang sedang berfikir."seharusnya di pertigaan semata tadi kita belok kanan dan lewat jalur memutar."kata arya,"bagaimana kalau kita ke semata lagi?"usual francis tetapi mendapat jitakan keras di kepala."bodoh!itu dua puluh kilometer,gila!"bentak arya,"aduh…iya,maafin abang ya…nanti abang cium deh~"kata francis sambil mengedip genit ke arah arya."dasar mesum!"bentak arya dan francis mendapatkan jitakan keras lagi di tempat yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar,di kanan kirinya banyak pohon-pohon besar berdiri dan dedaunannya ditiup angin di depannya menembus bukit melewati portal itu dan sampai di bibir terowongan."proyek ini telah di hentikan sejak lama…"kata francis dan arya sudah berdiri di belakangnya,tiba-tiba terbium bau anyir darah oleh kedua pemuda itu."ukh…bau apa ini?"kata francis yang langsung menarik arya menjauh dari terowongan itu."baiklah kita akan melewati portal ini dan aku yang akan menyetir…"kata arya yang langsung kembali ke mobil di susul francis.

"eh? Bagaimana jadinya?"tanya arthur kepada arya."aku yang akan menyetir,kalian diam jamin perjalannya akan sedikit tidak nyaman okey…" kata arya hanya bisa mengangguk karena ini pertama kalinya arya bertampang serius."kita akan ambil sisi kiri terowongan,ada papan petunjuk yang bisa kita ikuti di sana…"kata arya yang sudah menyalakan mesin tak tahu kalau ada hal yang tak wajar dengan terowongan itu.

Dengan penuh keyakinan,arya menjalankan mobil itu dan memasuki jalan tanah yang amat gelap dan arya memaksa membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan jalan berkelok-kelok di antara pohon beberapa meter memasuki jalan kecil itu,arya bingung karena sekarang hujan mulai reda dan suasana tak gelap gulita padahal tadi hujan benar-benar lebat dan gelap sekali."ta-tak mungkin…baru beberapa puluh meter,tapi di sini tak human sama sekali."kata william yang terheran-heran."syukurlah…jalanan jadi gak terlalu licin…"kata arthur yang lagi menahan beban di bahunya karena alfred sedang tertidur lelap di bahu -tiba francis berteriak histeris lalu menunjuk kedepan sehingga semua yang didalam mobil terdiam dan masing-masing muka mereka menampakkan ekspresi tegang termasuk ivan yang terkenal dengan aura melihat orang-orang kerdil itu berlompatan dari balik pohon-pohon besar dan gerakannya lincah seperti melayang di -sosok itu kurang lebih satu meter tingginya dan masing-masing menggunakan jubah kelabu dan bertudung,lalu masing-masing membawa tongkat yang tingginya melebihi badan mereka yang berjumlah kurang lebih sepuluh atau duabelas,menjerit-jerit dan berteriak marah lalu ada beberapa yang bergelantungan di dahan pohon-pohon besar dan ada yang menghadang di tengah panik,arya mengerem dan membanting agar tidak menabrak orang kerdil itu. Tabrakan terhindari tapi makhluk kecil itu ternyata memburu ke arah mobil alfred yang sudah penumpang mobil hanya terpaku dan dengan tiba-tiba salah satu orang kerdil itu melompat cepat menabrak kaca depan. Wajahnya yang menempel rapat terlihat cukup wajah bulat berwarna besar,bersinar berwarna hijau itu yang lebar dengan bibir tebal berwarna hijau tua disertai taring-taring yang mungil itu mencakar-cakar kaca. Kuku-kuku yang hitam dan panjang menggores kaca,menimbulkan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga.

Di sela kepanikan itu,arya menggedor kaca untuk mengusir orang kerdil itu tapi tak ada gunanya,orang itu tetap menempeldi kaca dengan sorot mata penuh dan Arthur menjerit histeris dan memeluk satu sama lain,begitu pula dengan francis yang menjerit-jerit hingga akhirnya di sumpel scone milik arthur oleh william,lalu yao yang ketakutan malah komat kamit sambil meluk ivan dan ivan sendiri juga komat kamit gak seluruh orang kerdil itu sudah mengepung mobil,arya yang sudah panik sekali langsung menginjak gas sekuat-kuatnya untuk membuat semua makhluk itu takut tapi hasilnya gedoran tongkat kayu kencang menghajar body mobil."hua! mobil gue yang malang!"teriak alfred karena melihat mobilnya di rusak."GIT! MENDING LO ILANG NYAWA ATO MOBIL INI PENYOK DIKIT!"teriak arthur yang protes karena alfred mementingkan mobilnya dari pada nyawa mereka semua."ayo cepat jalan apa yang kau tunggu!"teriak william yang sekarang ikutan panik. Arya tanpa ba-bi-bu atau membalas william langsung memasukkan gigi satu dan melepas injakan melesat kedepan menabrak beberapa orang kerdil hingga terpental ke kiri dan berwarna hijau kehitam-hitaman membasahi kaca depan mobil dan arya benar-benar gelap hanya mengikuti nalurinya, menginjak gas hingga rapat ke lantai lama,mobil itu meraung dan melompat minibus kabut ban mobil menginjak jalanan beraspal lalu kilatan petir dan hujan deras menyambut hujan benar-benar hanya berhenti di tengah hutan menyeramkan sempat menengok ke belakang dan gelap sekali keadaan di belakang mereka."aiyah! Arya! Jangan berhenti,aru! jalan terus,aru!"kata yao yang langsung menggeretakkan giginya dan sama sekali tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

~.~.~

Di depan vila,angga menyambut teman-temannya termasuk adiknya dan seme-nya dengan wajah lega."jam segini kok baru sampai? nyasar ya?"tanya angga kepada teman-temannya itu."kami jalan penting bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat…"kata arya kepada sang kakak."kalo lo yang gak selamat sih gak apa…"gumam angga yang masih memiliki dendam kepada adiknya tersebut."gue denger itu loh!" bentak arya sambil memberi memandang mobil milik Alfred yang mereka pakai untuk kesini dan mobil itu sangat kental berwarna hijau kehitam-hitaman masih terlihat menodai kaca dan body -benar menjijikan sehingga membuat ivan lama angga mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Di ruang tamu mereka sudah di sajikan teh manis hangat serta pisang goreng yang baru saja matang."mmm…kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian tadi nyasar? Bahaya banget kalo kalian lewat sekitar terowongan hantu apalagI kalau kalian nekat memasukinya."kata angga."hah? Terowongan hantu? (da) (aru)"kata mereka serempak."begitulah semua warga sekitar itu terowongan semua orang melewatinya dengan sejak terowongan itu di perbaiki,makhluk-makhluk gaib mulai berulah…"kata angga sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan william merangkulnya."jadi terowongan itu di huni hantu?"tanya alfred yang sudah ketakutan dan menggenggam tangan arthur dengan tenaga yang tak wajar yang berpotensi membuat tangan arthur patah."bukan begitu proyek ini di mulai para pekerja menebang pohon-pohon tanpa permisi. Konon setan kerdil penghuni pohon besar marah karena rumahnya terusik tapi mereka tak percaya tapi faktanya empat orang pekerja proyek terowongan meninggal secara saat itu,sekitar dua tahun silam proyek dihentikan dan tak ada yang berani melanjutkannya karena selalu ada insiden yang merebut nyawa pekerja."jelas angga dan semua seling bertukar pandang satu sama lain lalu muka mereka memucat."kalian tidak melewati terowongan itu kan?"tanya angga dan serempak semuanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

~Fin~

Ancur? jelek? parah? cacat? abal?

Mohon komentar di tombol 'review' ya~


End file.
